The Unofficial Hierarchy of Touhou Music
Based solely on my opinion, listed from favourite to least favourite for each game. Also, title themes do not count (I only properly know two of them), neither do ending or credits themes (I've purposefully avoided listening to them to avoid spoilers). Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil #Septette for the Dead Princess #Locked Girl #Centennial Festival for Magical Girls #Lunate Elf #Young Descendant of Tepes #Shanghai Alice of Meiji #Pocket Watch of Blood #Chinese Tea #A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry #Beloved Tomboyish Girl #Apparitions Stalk the Night #U.N. Owen #The Magic Library #Lunar Clock Perfect Cherry Blossom #Phantom Ensemble #Ink-Black Cherry Blossom #Mystic Oriental Dream #Capital City of Flowers in the Sky #Fantastic Legend of Tohno #Charming Domination (both versions) #Paradise #Withered Leaf #A Maiden's Illusory Funeral #Ultimate Truth #Necrofantasia #Border of Life #Dollmaker of Bucuresti #Crystallised Silver #Doll Judgement #Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird Imperishable Night #Nostalgic Blood of the East #Reach for the Moon #Voyager 1969 #Plain Asia #Illusory Night #History of the Moon #Lunatic Princess #Extend Ash #Retribution of the Eternal Night #Eastern Youkai Beauty #Mooned Insect #Lunatic Eyes #Dream Battle #Love-Coloured Master Spark #Voyager 1970 #Deaf to All but the Song #Song of the Night Sparrow #Cinderella Cage Mountain of Faith #Tomorrow Will be Sunny #Japanese Wilderness the Girl Watched #Faith is for the Transient People #Gensokyo the Gods Loved #Autumnal Waterfall #Native Faith #Dark Side of Fate #Mysterious Youkai Mountain #A God Who Loves People #Candid Fiend #Princess Inada is Scolding Me #Road of the Apotropaic God #Venerable Ancient Battlefield #Cemetery of Onbashira Subterranean Animism #Lullaby of Deserted Hell #Satori Maiden #Corpse Voyage #Walking the Streets of a Former Hell #Green-Eyed Jealousy #Flower-Studded Sake Dish #Dark Blowhole #Bridge People no Longer Cross #Heartfelt Fancy #Sealed Away Youkai #Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom #Hartmann's Youkai Girl #Last Remote #Hellfire Mantle Undefined Fantastic Object #Captain Murasa #Emotional Skyscraper #At the End of Spring #Tiger-Patterned Vaisravana #Sky Ruin #Ghostly Passenger Ship #UFO Romance in the Night Sky #Sealed Cloud Route #Fires of Hokkai #Provincial Makai City Esoterica #Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever #Heian Alien #Traditional Old Man and Stylish Girl #Tiny, Tiny Clever Commander Ten Desires #Night Sakura of Dead Spirits #Let's Live in a Lovely Cemetery #Desire Drive #Futatsuiwa from Sado #The Dream Palace Great Mausoleum #Shoutoku Legend #Youkai Girl at the Gate #Legend of the Great Gods #Welcome to Youkai Temple #Rigid Paradise #Youkai Shrine Back Road #Old Yuanxian #Ghost Lead #A Small Desire's Starry Sky Double Dealing Character #Illusory Joururi #Shining Needle Castle #Mist Lake #Primordial Beat #Thunderclouds of Magical Power #Humans and Youkai Coming and Going #Exaggerated Castle Keep #Magical Storm #Bamboo Forest of the Full Moon #Reverse Ideology #Kobito of the Shining Needle #Mermaid from the Uncharted Land #Dullahan Under the Willows #Lonesome Werewolf Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom #Sea Where One's Home Planet Reflects #Frozen Capital of Eternity #Wheel of Fortune Turning Over #World of Nightmares Never Seen Before #Eternal Spring Dream #Mysterious Shrine Maiden #September Pumpkin #Faraway Voyage of 380000 Kilometres #Whereabouts of the Heart #Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner #The Rabbit has Landed #Pandemonic Planet #Nostalgic Greenery #Lake Reflects Cleansed Moonlight Hidden Star in Four Seasons #Illusionary White Traveller #Midsummer Fairy's Dream #Colourless Wind on Youkai Mountain #Star of Hope Rises in the Blue Sky #Crazy Backup Dancers #Magic Straw-Hat Jizo #The Concealed Four Seasons #Secret God Matara #A Pair of Divine Beasts #Swim in a Sakura-Coloured Sea #No More Going Through Doors #Does This Door Lead to This World or... #Into Backdoor #Deep Mountain Encounter Category:Stuff with Touhou in it